An “app” is a modular, ready to use software component designed to be run on a particular type of platform. For example, many smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile devices are configured to run mobile apps in operating systems such as Google's Android and Apple's iOS.
With introduction of powerful programmable logic controllers and other computing devices, there is the potential of extending the app concept to industrial application fields such as plant or factory automation. However, the implementation of apps in such fields faces various challenges. Since consumer apps are typically aimed for individual consumers, they are incomplete in addressing the complexity in manufacturing. Factory automation and manufacturing are significantly more complex than most consumer apps because they require a variety of physical hardware as well as more intimate interactions and complicated workflows.
Additionally, many tasks in an industrial environment are interdependent. Because systems are built in a hierarchal manner with upper layer systems depending on the lower layer systems, physical interactions need to be controlled and coordinated. A major strength of an app-based development model is the great degree of freedom developers have. This leads to high innovation speeds and a broad spectrum of available apps. A standardization heavy approach that defines the kind and structure of interfaces between apps is likely to severely limit these benefits. Especially small sized companies cannot afford the time-consuming and effort intensive standardization work and will most likely chose to not participate in a standardization based app development.